


When You're Ready

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Harry, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sub Eggsy, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's last mission didn't go to plan, but now he's home.  He wakes up to a bundle of rope on the bedside table, an invitation he is glad to accept, and an afternoon that will make him forget that anything ever went wrong in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jakathine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [When You're Ready 準備就緒](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532118) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> This fic is for Jakathine, who was the third winner in my Fanfic Giveaway that I did in December over on Tumblr. I hope that this is exactly what you asked for!
> 
> [Here](http://monkeyfetish.com/content/index.php/rope-tutorials/14-frog-tie) is a reference for the position that Eggsy is tied in, but his wrists are also bound into the knots at his knees. Remember to always have a pair of trauma shears close at hand, as well as a safeword system when trying bondage of any sort. Rope bondage is very fun, and can be a great experience, but as with all BDSM, it has to be safe, sane, and above all, consensual. Play safe!

Eggsy sighed when he got home, dropping his bag and diving face-first, still fully clothed into the bed he shared with Harry.  It hadn’t been a good mission.  Things had gone wrong since the start of it and frankly Eggsy had been lucky to make it out alive, let alone unharmed.  He woke up who knows how many hours later to Harry gently undressing him and tucking him under the sheets.  He was too tired to do anything but mumble out a thanks as Harry kissed him on the forehead.

He woke up again much, much later.  He always slept like the dead after a mission and this one had been no exception.  He needed a shower and his toothbrush now.  He paused when he rolled over, stopped by a notecard with his name on it in Harry’s distinctive script on the bedside table.  The card sat over a length of purple rope, coiled and wrapped up neatly.  Eggsy picked the card up, and on the inside it simply read “ _When you’re ready._ ”  Eggsy grinned to himself, his energy suddenly renewed as he thought about what was in store for him.

He brushed his teeth and hopped into a steaming hot shower, letting it relax his tired muscles, and ease the soreness from him.  He took his time washing himself, scrubbing and soaping and enjoying the warmth of the water.  He thought about Harry waiting patiently downstairs for him.  If Eggsy wanted to play, he would bring the rope, and if he didn’t, he would come empty handed and Harry would accept him either way with a smile and a kiss.

Eggsy dried himself off and pulled on a robe, making the bed before he grabbed the bundle of rope and made his way downstairs.  He found Harry on the sofa, legs crossed and reading the paper.  Eggsy cleared his throat, making sure he was holding the rope where Harry would see it when he looked over.  “Good afternoon, darling,” Harry smiled, folding up the paper and walking over to Eggsy, taking the rope from him as he leaned in for a kiss.  

“G’mornin’,” Eggsy smiled, feeling the heat and anticipation rise up inside him already.

“I was watching your feed the whole time,” Harry said, and Eggsy’s heart swelled with how much Harry cared for him.  “You did so well, darling, as well as you could have.  You’ve become such a competent agent.  I’m so very proud of you.”

“Thanks, Harry,” Eggsy blushed.  It made him feel so good when Harry praised him in any way.  His stomach flipped with it, full of butterflies.  

“Now then, darling, safeword?” Harry asked, an eyebrow raised behind his glasses as he slipped effortlessly into a different role.

“Oxfords,” Eggsy said clearly.  Harry didn’t fool around when it came to their safeword, asking for it each and every time they played.

“Very good, pet.  Now,” Harry said, reaching for the tie on Eggsy’s robe, “I presume you haven’t bothered with wearing anything underneath this.”

Eggsy bit his lip and shook his head as Harry pulled the tie, the robe falling open.  Harry hummed his approval, pulling the robe from Eggsy’s shoulders and draping it over a chair.  Eggsy quivered with excitement, his cock filling out as he watched Harry unbundle the rope.  “What to do with you today, pet?  Any suggestions?” Harry asked as he fiddled with the rope.

“Anythin’ you want, Harry,” Eggsy breathed, “So long as it’s tight.”

“Of course, pet, why don’t we go upstairs, I want you to be comfortable,” Harry said, putting a warm hand on the small of Eggsy’s bare back and leading him up the stairs to the bedroom, the rope trailing behind them.

“Up on the bed, on your back, right on the edge here, pet.  I’ll be right back, I just need to fetch some more rope,” Harry said, patting Eggsy’s knee before he went to the spare room where they kept the majority of their toys.  Eggsy lay on the bed with his legs over the edge of it, feet on the floor.  He flexed his toes into the rug, trying not to fidget while he waited for Harry to come back.  Eggsy loved this, loved every bit of it, and it made it even better that Harry did too.

“Here we are, pet,” Harry said, laying another length of purple rope down on the bed next to Eggsy.  “Put your heels up on the bed,” Harry instructed and Eggsy did so, bringing his calves and thighs together, his heels pressed up against his arse.

“Wait, I can’t see,” Eggsy said, reaching over for a couple of pillows to put behind his head so that he could watch Harry tie him up.  He loved that part too.  How confident yet careful Harry was with the ropes, and how he knew just what to do like he had all of the steps mapped out exactly in his mind.  It was beautiful.

“Sorry, pet, I should have thought of that,” Harry smiled softly, halving the rope, then passing the loose ends through the loop at the halfway point he had made.

“S’okay, Harry,” Eggsy smiled, “I know you’ll take care of me.”

“Absolutely I will,” Harry said back, a rough edge to his voice now.  Harry slipped the large loop of rope he had made around Eggsy’s bent leg, far down so it held his thigh and ankle together.  He wrapped the doubled ends of the rope six more times around Eggsy’s thigh and calf, the ropes still loose as Harry got everything positioned how he wanted.  Harry fed the tails of the rope through the original loop, then between Eggsy’s thigh and calf, then back around.  Finally Harry pulled the ropes tight, then tucked and knotted the ends, leaving long tails.  

“Wrist,” Harry instructed and Eggsy obediently laid his wrist on his thigh, allowing harry to lash them together.  Harry pulled and checked his work, making sure the ropes were tight, but not too tight, before he moved on to tie Eggsy’s other leg and wrist up.  

“All good?” Harry asked.

“Yeah,” Eggsy nodded, pulling against his bonds, relishing the feel of being so restricted and so laid bare.

“Just look at you, pet.  You’re so pretty all tied up for me.  Gorgeous,” Harry said, adoration in his voice as he ran his hands over the insides of Eggsy’s thighs, over the thick bands of ropes.  Eggsy whimpered, his cock fully hard now.  “I’m not sure I’m even going to fuck you, pet.  You might be too pretty to fuck,” Harry teased, his fingertips just barely brushing over the underside of Eggsy’s cock.

“Harry,” Eggsy whined, writhing on the bed, pulling against the ropes and making them bite into his skin.

“What, pet?  Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes!” Eggsy said desperately, “oh, please, Harry.”

“Well, I guess I could, but only if you’re very good for me, pet.  Do you think you can be very good for me?”

“Fuck, yes, Harry,” Eggsy said.  He would do anything just to have Harry tell him he was good.

“Alright, pet.  Just one thing.  You may not come until I tell you to, is that understood?”

“Yes, Harry,” Eggsy said, his skin tingling with arousal and excitement.  

Eggsy watched as Harry coated his fingers with lube, and shivered as he pressed them up against his hole.  Harry worked quickly, opening him up with his deft fingers as Eggsy just laid back and took it.  If Harry had in mind what Eggsy thought he did, he needed not to get himself too worked up too early, or he would regret it later.    

“Don’t you open up so well for me, pet,” Harry said, twisting the two fingers he had inside of Eggsy, making him groan.  “So tight, but so willing.  Just perfect.”

Eggsy wanted to beg already, but he had to stay strong, this was just the beginning.

“I’ll be back in just a moment,” Harry said, pulling his fingers free and wiping them off with a tissue.  “You’ll be alright?”

“Uh-huh,” Eggsy said, taking a deep breath as Harry left the room.  Who knew what he was coming back with, but Eggsy would find out soon.  He could hear rummaging from the next room, and soon Harry’s returning footsteps.

Eggsy swallowed hard when he saw what Harry had brought back.  It was a thin black prostate massager that Eggsy knew had a remote control with it -- he knew that well.  “You remember what I told you, yes?” Harry asked and Eggsy nodded grimly as Harry started to work the toy inside of him after slicking it up with lube.  “Good, pet, because I expect you to keep your word,” Harry smirked as he sunk the toy up to its base, “And I’m not going to make it easy.”

Eggsy’s whole body jolted as Harry turned the toy on and the vibrations shot through him.  He moaned, squirming against his restraints.  “That’s right, pet, does that feel good?” Harry asked, standing between Eggsy’s splayed legs, running his hands over Eggsy’s heated skin.

“Yuh-yeah,” Eggsy stuttered as Harry pushed another button on the remote, making the vibrations come faster and harder, right up against his prostate.  It felt too good, and it was making Eggsy’s cock throb against his hip.

“Look how flushed you are already.  You’re going to have to hold out much longer than this if you want me to fuck you, pet.”

“Please, Harry.  Need …” Eggsy gulped in a breath, “Need you to distract me.”

Harry tsked, taking Eggsy’s leaking cock in hand while he turned the toy up yet another notch.  Eggsy keened as Harry stroked his cock slowly, letting his thumb smear through the precome gathered at the tip.  He arched into it as best he could, even though he didn’t want to, he couldn’t help it, couldn’t help seeking more even as he desperately tried to claw back the pleasure building inside of him.  He groaned through gritted teeth, feeling the hot bite of the ropes as he pulled and flexed against them.  “This isn’t … ahh … isn’t what I meant,” Eggsy gasped.

“Oh, I know it’s not, pet,” Harry grinned, “but look at you squirm.  So beautiful for me.”

Eggsy groaned again.  His skin burned with Harry’s compliments.  He was starting to sweat now and he could feel it dripping ticklishly down his neck and pooling where his thighs and calves were held tight together with the ropes.  He was panting open mouthed too, desperate for air and anything that would help him hold off his orgasm longer because Harry wasn’t going to tell him he could come this soon.

“H-harry, please!” Eggsy whined, feeling his orgasms building, rushing through his blood, and soon he wouldn’t be able to do anything to stop it.  “Please, I can’t!”

Harry gave his stiff cock one more firm tug before he backed off entirely and Eggsy gasped in a needed lungful of air.  The vibrator was still buzzing strong inside of him, but without the added stimulation of Harry’s hand, he was able to come back from the edge.

“Come on, let’s get you up on your knees,” Harry said, helping Eggsy to roll over onto his side, then up to a kneel and into the middle of the bed.  The ropes tightened as Eggsy’s thighs flexed and he settled into the low kneel, his arse nearly down on the bed.  Eggsy knew he couldn’t hold this position for long.  Even on the bed his knees would start to ache eventually, but he trusted that Harry knew that and had plans for him.  

Eggsy turned his head to watch Harry undress.  Watched him unbutton his cuffs, his collar, deftly flicking open each button, revealing more and more of his chest until he was pulling the tails out of his trousers and tossing the shirt aside.  Eggsy licked his lips as he watched.  God, Harry was fit.  

“Enjoying the view, pet?” Harry asked as he unbuckled his belt, opening his trousers.

“Uh-huh.  I’ll like it more when you get the rest of your kit off though,” Eggsy answered with a smirk.

“Oh, you think so?”

“I know so,” Eggsy grinned, “But there’s a dead easy way to find out.”

Harry raised an eyebrow at him and reached for the remote he had left on the bedside table, turning the vibrator up another notch.  Eggsy doubled over with a moan, his new position making the massager press harder against his prostate.  It was almost overwhelming, but Eggsy managed to pry his eyes open to watch Harry shuck his trousers and pants.  Eggsy bit back the groan that tried to rise in his throat.

Harry climbed up on the bed, standing a bit unsteady in front of Eggsy, the remote in one hand, and the other twining through Eggsy’s hair.  “Open up for me, pet,” Harry said, and Eggsy didn’t need to be told twice.  He opened his mouth wide to let Harry push forward, filling his mouth, sinking deep into his throat.  Eggsy’s eyes closed because of how far his jaw was wedged open, and he just let himself feel all of it.  Feel the thickness and weight of Harry’s cock in his mouth, the twinge of pain in his jaw, the way the ropes chafed his wrists and dug into his calves and thighs, the unending buzz of the vibrator keeping his nerves on edge.

“God you take it well,” Harry moaned, his fingers tightening in Eggsy’s hair.  “Your perfect mouth, pet, I could fuck your throat all night.”

Eggsy whined around Harry’s cock, his own giving a hard twitch between his legs.  If he could have, he would have gripped the base of his cock tight to try to slow down the approach of his orgasm, to make it feel less urgent, but all he could do was tug on the ropes, hoping the bite of them would distract him enough from the pleasure of Harry’s praise and the vibrations driving him half mad.

“Your mouth is so pretty wrapped around my cock too, pet,” Harry said, slowly sliding his cock in and out of Eggsy’s mouth.  “You’re a vision.  And you love it too, don’t you?  Love having my cock down your throat?  Love pleasing me?”

Eggsy groaned long and low in his throat, hoping that Harry would know that it meant yes.  It meant _hell yes_ , because pleasing Harry was everything to Eggsy.  It _thrilled_ him to please Harry.  It turned him on and made him happier than anything else in the world.

“Of course you do, pet,” Harry said thrusting a few more times into Eggsy’s mouth before pulling out and kneeling down on the bed.  He kissed Eggsy on the mouth, slipping his tongue past Eggsy’s lip while turning the massager up yet another notch.  Eggsy keened into Harry’s mouth, feeling a fat drop of precome roll down the underside of his  cock.

“I’m not, ungh,” Eggsy panted, “Not gonna be able to be a good boy for ya, Harry, if you keep up like that.”

“You don’t think so, pet?  But you’ve been doing so well,” Harry smiled, skating his fingers down Eggsy’s chest, over his peaked nipples, making Eggsy twitch.

“N-no,” Eggsy choked out.  There was a heat in his belly, and his cock was absolutely throbbing as the vibrations made him feel all at once numb and oversensitive, and his sweat was starting to run down his back in rivulets.  “Harry, fuck me, please.  Fuck me and let me come.”

Harry didn’t answer, just kissed him again and helped him down onto his stomach.  Like this the pressure was off his knees, but he could better feel how the ropes had been digging into his skin now that they weren’t as much.  He groaned with it.  He loved the bite of the ropes, they way they held him tight and especially the way they demonstrated Harry’s skill.  Eggsy had tried before, and he had never been able to free himself from anything that Harry intended to hold him.

Eggsy whined as he felt Harry push on the base of the massager, slowly rocking it inside of him.  “Harry,” Eggsy moaned into the sheets, “please tell me you’re gonna take that thing out and fuck me properly.”

“What if I want you to come like this, pet?” Harry asked, and Eggsy could hear the smirk in his voice as much as he could feel the way he was starting to move the vibrator.  “What if I told you to come right now?  Would you do it for me?”

“O-of course, Harry, but please!  Please, I want it so bad, want you to fuck me.  Please, Harry, please,” Eggsy started to mumble, started to beg because he didn’t know what else to do.  And now Harry was moving the massager in slow strokes over his prostate, which was somehow worse than having it pressed directly against it.

“Aren’t you just the best boy for me, pet?” Harry said and Eggsy shuddered hard.

The next thing Eggsy knew, the massager was switched off, pulled out, set aside and Eggsy was suddenly full of two of Harry’s probing, slicked up fingers instead.  “I don’t know if you’re ready for me,” Harry said, flexing his fingers, pressing against the tight muscles of Eggsy’s hole.  “You’re so tight.  Wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Eggsy gave a frustrated groan, digging his sweaty forehead into the sheets.  “M’ready, Harry,” he slurred, completely beyond himself now with Harry’s fingers twisting and thrusting inside of him.

“You’re not, pet,” Harry said, working a third finger into Eggsy.  “Almost, though, just a little more.”

Eggsy groaned again, silently wishing that Harry would be a little more reckless with him sometimes.  He wasn’t going to break.  The ropes could never be tight enough for Eggsy, and Harry could never be too rough with him -- he knew that for a fact.  He would take whatever Harry had for him, then ask for more.

“There we go, pet,” Harry said, giving one more firm push before pulling his fingers out.  He helped Eggsy flip over onto his back again, pulling him to the edge of the bed, just like he was when Harry had tied him up.  Harry stood between his legs for a moment, staring down at him with a small smile on his face.  “On second thought, maybe you _are_ too pretty to fuck.”

“Harry!” Eggsy groaned, throwing his head back against the bed in frustration.

“Only kidding, pet,” Harry grinned, running his hands over Eggsy’s thighs, over the bands of rope there, before grabbing a pillow to put under Eggsy’s head.

Eggsy watched Harry slick himself up like it was the best thing he had ever seen.  It really was the best thing that Eggsy had ever seen, because he knew what came next.  Next was Harry fucking him senseless until his nerves shorted out with pleasure, and his eyes rolled back in his head, and the only thing on his mind was how amazing he felt in just that moment with Harry.  Then Harry would clean him up, untie him, rub his stiff muscles back to life and tell him how good he had been, how perfect, how beautiful.  Then Eggsy would bask in the afterglow for hours, if not days.

“Ready for me?” Harry asked, one hand on Eggsy’s bound thigh, the other holding his stiff cock right at Eggsy’s slick, open hole.

“Fuck, Harry! Yes!” Eggsy nearly yelled out of frustration, but it turned into a high wine as Harry pressed forward, filling him quickly in one smooth thrust.  Eggsy moaned, arching up into it as best he could, tied up as he was.

“Ohh, pet,” Harry drawled out, his eyes half-lidded and his head thrown back.

Eggsy just looked up at him, wide-eyed and his mouth hanging open, panting as his cock dribbled precome onto his hip.  Harry was gorgeous like this.  Harry was gorgeous all the time, but like this he was even better because it was all for Eggsy, and only he got to see him like this.

Harry drew his hips back slowly, then pushed forward again and Eggsy gave a low cry.  “I was wrong before, pet.” Harry said, starting up a slow, push-pull rhythm of his hips.

“Wut?” Eggsy panted.

“I was wrong about you being too pretty to fuck,” Harry said, both his hands on Eggsy’s thighs, sliding down the ropes to grip his wrists where they were bound.  

“Yeah?” Eggsy smiled.

“Mmm,” Harry hummed affirmatively, “You’re even prettier when I’m fucking you.”

“Harry,” Eggsy gave a quivering moan, his orgasm creeping back up on him, hot and low in his belly with Harry’s praise.

“Alright, here we go, pet,” Harry said, his grip on Eggsy’s wrists tightening as he shifted the angle of his hips.  Eggsy took a deep breath, preparing himself as much as he could for how good he was about to feel, and the fact that he still couldn’t come until Harry said he could.  He was already so on edge, it was going to be a struggle to hold out.

Eggsy whimpered as Harry started to fuck into him in earnest, using his wrists as leverage to pull him into him as he thrust in and out.  Oh god it was good.  Eggsy keened and whined and panted open-mouthed as Harry’s cock drove him out of his mind.  Harry brushed against his swollen prostate with nearly every thrust, and he felt so utterly full, and the way Harry was using his grip on his wrists to fuck him even harder was incredible.

“H-harry,” Eggsy stuttered, feeling like his heartbeat was in his cock, like he could tip over the edge at any moment.

“A little longer, pet.  You can do it,” Harry said, his breathing rough now as his pace increased, thrusting hard and fast and relentlessly into Eggsy.

Eggsy bit his lip hard, flexing his thighs to make the rope bind him tighter.  He wanted to feel it, feel anything other than the blinding pleasure that was so, so close and yet so far.  He just needed Harry to give in and let him come.  He did his best to bear down around Harry, clench around the intrusion of Harry’s cock.  He squeezed his muscles tight and Harry groaned, a wonderful, deep groan that sounded like it came straight out of his chest instead of his throat.  Eggsy did it again, then again, watching as Harry’s face contorted in pleasure.

“That’s cheating,” Harry groaned out, and Eggsy smirked up at him as best he could given how lost he was to simply trying not to come.  “Christ that’s good, pet.  Feel so good.”

“Wanna come,” Eggsy begged, “Please, Harry!”

“Okay, pet, okay,” Harry said, moving one hand to Eggsy’s aching prick, gripping him tight and starting to jerk him off roughly as he kept fucking him at speed.  Eggsy groaned wantonly, barely keeping it together.  “Come for me, my good boy” Harry said in a growl, and Eggsy did.  

His body spasmed and the world whited out around him.  He strained against the ropes, feeling like his orgasm was all the stronger because his body was so contained.  It forced him to feel more, to focus on the pleasure because he couldn’t grip the sheets, couldn’t wrap his legs around Harry to ride it out, he could only _feel._  “F-fuck,” he moaned as his cock positively throbbed, come painting his chest and stomach, while Harry just kept fucking him.

“Oh, oh, _pet_ ,” Harry groaned and Eggsy felt him come as his own orgasm was turning into twitchy, pleasant aftershocks.  

Everything was just warm with the sound of panted breaths for a few long minutes before Harry pulled out, grabbing a few tissues to wipe the worst of things off Eggsy’s chest.  Eggsy sighed, satisfied and so very happy.  “Good, darling?” Harry asked, starting to untie all of his handiwork.

“Mmmmm,” was all Eggsy could answer.  He was soaked in sweat and covered in come, and he knew his legs were going to be sore for a little while, but he had no complaints.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Harry laughed, loosening the ropes, then slipping them off, laying them aside on the bed and gently stretching out Eggsy’s leg and putting his foot down on the floor.  Harry worked quickly on the other wrist and leg, laying those ropes aside too.  “Look at you,” Harry sighed, “you’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Harry,” Eggsy said softly, sitting up so he could put a hand on Harry’s cheek, pulling him closer for a kiss.  “Thank you,” Eggsy breathed against his mouth, “And I love you.”

“I love you too, darling,” Harry smiled.  “Would you like me to draw you a bath?”

“Only if you’ll get in with me,” Eggsy answered.

“I suppose that could be arranged.”

“Good, because you might have to carry me,” Eggsy laughed, rubbing his thighs as his legs prickled with pins and needles, feeling both dead and painful as the blood starting to circulate properly again.

“I’m sorry, darling.  You should have said something,” Harry tsked.

“It’s nothin’, Harry.  Didn’t even start ‘till just now,” Eggsy reassured him.  “Come on, draw us that bath.”

“Of course,” Harry said, kissing Eggsy on the forehead, making him blush.

Eggsy smiled to himself as he sat on the bed, running his fingers over the neat lines of indents made by the ropes.  They looked a bit red and angry now, but Eggsy knew they would fade quickly.  They always faded much more quickly that Eggsy wanted.  He wanted them to last forever, to be marked by Harry, marked by what they did together, for more than just a few fleeting minutes.  He knew that it didn’t matter that anyone else know about them, especially not this part, but Eggsy was so enamored of Harry, he wanted everyone to know that they belonged to each other.  

“Alright my darling boy,” Harry said when he returned from filling the tub, “Can you stand?”

“I could use some help,” Eggsy said, a bit unsure whether or not his legs would support him properly yet.  Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the other under his knees, and scooped him right off the bed.  Eggsy gave a startled laugh, holding on tight to Harry’s neck.  

“Okay?” Harry smiled.

“More than okay,” Eggsy grinned, “You’re here, ain’t ya, Harry?”

“Of course I’m here, Eggsy,” Harry said, pressing a kiss to Eggsy’s temple.

“Then that’s all I need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my always wonderful beta [Liz!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily)
> 
>    
> [Don't forget to follow me on Tumblr.](http://sexxicawrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
